


Lucifer x Cindy *smut* CHRISTMAS

by Luciferstempest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstempest/pseuds/Luciferstempest
Summary: Lucifer thinks there's better things to do with decorations than putting it on a tree I guess





	Lucifer x Cindy *smut* CHRISTMAS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanSpawnedNougat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/gifts).



Another cry barely silenced by digging her teeth into her lower lip, tugging harshly on the Crimson garland attached to the headboard though she knew it would never break, not if he could help it. 

Lucifer looked up at her, satisfaction glimmering in his eyes at her reaction to his actions. His hands held her hips to the bed firmly as he sucked on her most sensitive parts, she was heaving and tethering right on the edge but he would not let her fall just yet, the little game was afoot and he was not one to lose. After all, she was the one that pushed him to help with the decorations, not fully realizing what he had planned when he finally agreed. 

"Lucifer." She cried out, wave after wave she experienced the sensation before he would abruptly pull away from her, watching her unravel. "Please.. I can't" her voice a mere whisper as he pulled away from her, watching the rise and fall of he chest for a moment. 

"What is it, sweetheart." He murmured, his face would have been the image of innocence if he could control his lips as they edged into a smirk that fit him so well. "Tell me what you want." His hands smoothed softly over her thighs before his hand landed harshly against her thigh causing her body to jump at the surprise and causing a chuckle to slip from his lips. 

Cindy looked at him almost accusingly as he settled ultimatum for her release, she had to submit and hell if that didn't send her blood rushing in her veins. He still wore everything he had stepped in the door with while she was stripped bare and on display, the events leading up to this predicament flashing through her brain in a haze of heated kisses until he had her tied up with the same garland she had tried convincing him decorating he tree was a good idea, though at the moment he would agree. Her wanting to decorate had played rather favourably on his part. 

"Luce." She whined, biting into her lip as she looked at him. "I need you." She stated as her legs rubbed together to allow some sort of friction to the ache between her legs but Lucifer would not allow it, he had worked the last half hour to get her to this point and in no way was he going to let her off the hook that easy. She was high strung and he was going to play with her until she snapped. 

Lucifer tsked and shook his head dramatically and let a sigh fell from his lips as he kept her legs apart. "You know I don't like that." He stated, a shadow of a smirk still casting it's shade over his expression. No matter how he tried, when it came to her, he could just not hide every part of him. She brought out things in him he had accepted as deceased and she kept that smirk, that smile placed on his lips even in her slumber. 

"Lucifer please, I can't.." she pleaded, desperation beginning to set in as she craved release, craved his touch, craved to have him do with her as he pleased as long as he touched her. "I want you to fuck me." She said what he's been craving, or at least a version thereof. It was enough to bring him to further action, an image of submission before the hurricane rained down upon her bared body. 

"Good things come to those who wait." Lucifer murmured, smirking at her reaction, a vision of surprise and defeat. He crawled towards her, placing a chaste kiss to her stomach before looking up at her. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll take care of you, I always do. " 

Cindy let out a breath at the words, she let it cover her like a blanket even though she knew she wasn't out of the woods yet, a thousand ways he could twist her words but she was barely in the right mind to be making such discoveries before the fact, at the moment. 

Lucifer brought his body back up, sitting on his knees as he snapped, making all the layers that covered him disappear, leaving him bare and unashamed as he took his cock within his hand. He bit down on his lower lip slightly as he pumped, eyes travelling over the lines that formed her body. 

"So perfect." He groaned before letting himself go, crawling up her body and hovering over her. 

He crashed his lips upon hers, lips melting into one, the kiss holding an urgency, Cindy taking every bit of what she was allowed. Her legs wrapped around his hips in an effort to bring his body closer to hers. 

Lucifer rocked his hips into her, his cock slipping through her folds in a slow motion as she moaned into his mouth. Lucifer's hands trailed her sides softly before he took purchase of her hips, holding her hips from bucking into him as he lined himself up to her entrance, pushing only the tip into her at first, intently watching her as even just a little bit had her heartbeat racing and body reeling with sensation. 

A few short moments later he gripped her hips tightly and gave one sharp thrust, sheathing himself fully within her warmth. Cindy's eyes snapped open at the sudden intrusion, a cry erupting from her lungs as her back arched. Lucifer stilled inside her, rubbing soothing circles on her hips and thighs and lowering himself back down to suck on the skin of her neck. 

He waited a few moments until he felt her body start to relax against him and started rocking his hips against her, starting out slow which was soon forgotten between the echo of her moans, the feel of her around him and The sight of her bound and under his mercy. 

He pressed a heated kiss to her lips, tugging on her lower lip with his teeth, a certain urgency fluttered at the pit of his stomach as he has thrust into her with a precision not many could achieve. 

Cindy cried out his name like a mantra, all other coherent thought and feeling seemed to have left her as she could only focus on the way he entered her time and time again with such force that had her mind reeling with the prospect of release but she held out, legs shaking to the point of being painful as she revelled in feelings he awoke within her, the white hot bliss only he could bring her. 

Lucifer would perhaps chuckle at the situation if he hadn't been occupied in filling her over and over, sweat glistening on their bodies. He found it almost sweet how she'd push herself past which she should be able to handle, whether it be by her own satisfaction or to grant him his there was a part of him that admired her for it. 

"Let go, princess." He whispered against the skin of her neck, teeth grazing over the skin. "I know you want to.. I can feel it. It's okay, just let go." 

Lucifer bit down on the skin, a mark that would stay for a few days but it all was to much. Cindy almost involuntarily fell off the edge, back arching into Lucifer, only kept back by the restraints as her walls clenched around him. His actions slowed but never stopping, watching her release everything onto him, letting go and after all moment her body fell back down to the bed, looking up at Lucifer. Her chest heaved as moans still fell from her lips but he wasn't done with her. 

Lucifer pulled out of Cindy, flipping her over and instantly he was sheathed into her heat again. Her arms twisted slightly at the new angle. She pushed back on him from her position on her knees, her head twisting to look back at him. He was perfect to her, disheveled blonde locks sticking to his forehead, head tilted back slightly and eyes closed as he thrusted into her with reckless abandon. Her hands fisted into the sheets below as she felt the coil tighten within the pit of her stomach for a second time. 

His fingers dug into the skin of her hips, pushing her roughly back on him. His thrusts grew erratic, his hand snaking to the front and pressing a thumb to her clit that had her body reeling and tethering on the edge of release. 

"Come with me, princess." His voice hoarse as he spoke, rubbing rough circles on her clit. 

Cindy cried out as she came for a second time, body shaking from the intensity as her walls clenched. Lucifer came a moment to later with a last sharp thrust and stilled balls deep within her, filling her with his seed. He took a few breaths before pulling himself from her, laying her body softly to the bed. He laid down beside her, hand trailing softly over her face, a hint of a smile on his face as he looked at her. 

Lucifer untied the garland holding her to the headboard and places a chaste kiss to each wrist where it had dug into her skin when she resisted. 

"Perfect." He murmured, placing a kiss to her forehead before pulling her to him. "You need to rest." He stated, arms snaking around her and keeping her close. "We'll finished the tree tomorrow."


End file.
